Tienes Mi Corazon
by Lydia E. Nheers
Summary: ETA...SECOND CHAPTER! Ichigo and Chad have been together for a long time, and they love each other deeply. But Ichigo has some fears. Will their love survive? Yaoi ahead, Don't like, don't read. OOC too. Rated M for smut and language. Enjoy! Please R&R
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I don't own Bleach. Hopefully you all enjoy this story! AU, Yaoi (A little smut) and a bit of OOCness ahead! Just a warning! Oh and here's a couple of things you will have to know in order to get the story. All of them are in their twenties now, and Orihime and Uryu have been together for a few years now. **

Chad and Ichigo were enjoying a rare beautiful spring afternoon together, where neither of them had to rush off somewhere for work, or Soul Reaper duties (Even though, you never did know when that damned pager would go off, Ichigo noted to himself.) And neither Chad nor his lover was too tired or busy to take full advantage of it.

"Oh god Chad! Don't fuckin' stop!" the smaller man cried out gripping the bed sheets in two sweaty fists. The other man was on top of him thrusting hard and deep. One hand supporting the red-head's thigh, and the other hand moving fast and hard on the smaller man's fully erect and throbbing member. No real sounds were coming from Chad himself, save for the occasional groan, heavy breathing or throaty growl, punctuated every so often with a Spanish swearword. It always made Ichigo hot to hear his lover speak Spanish in the bedroom. At first it was awkward for Chad to say anything at all, but Ichigo was insistent. He was just as quiet in the bedroom as he was out. He left the noise to Ichigo. Always to Ichigo.

When Ichigo's moaning suddenly changed pitch that was the signal to Chad to move even faster inside of him. He could feel his release swiftly mounting so he moved harder. Finally, he couldn't take it anymore. Grunting loudly, he gave one final thrust and finished inside of the smaller man, filling him completely with his seed. All his muscles violently contracting out of control. Ichigo, in response to Chad's wild movements, reached his own peak and cried out Chad's name loudly. The larger man slowed down to help him ride out his orgasm and slowly emerged from inside of his lover. He kissed up his pale spine and lay down next to him. The strawberry blond turned around to face him, and they kissed.

"Tienes mi corazon." Chad whispered draping his arm around his lover's waist.

"I love you." Ichigo replied closing his eyes. The two men fell asleep then, basking in the glow that only good sex can bring, arms around each other and foreheads touching.

A couple of hours later, they woke up suddenly as the phone that sat on the bedside table rang loudly. Ichigo sat up and answered it. "Hell…hello?"

"Hey Ichigo!" The voice on the other end rang out. "What, were you sleeping or something?" It was his father. Damn.

"No dad." Chad sat up next to him and Ichigo put a single finger to his lips. "No dad, I wasn't sleeping. What do you want?'

"Well, I was wondering if you would do me the honor of coming home for dinner tonight. Yuzu is cooking your favorites because she misses you, you ungrateful son of mine." His words were harsh, but Ichigo could tell his father was grinning on the other end.

"Dinner? Tonight? Sorry dad, but I won't be able to make it…I made plans."

"Oooh? Plans? With a giirrl?" His father queried obnoxiously. Fuck, sometimes his dad could be worse than a teenage girl!

"No dad. Not with a girl. With my friend Chad." At this Chad silently got out of bed and left the room without a word. Ichigo could hear the shower running in the bathroom.

"Okay, well you gotta work on finding a woman! You're twenty three now, and not getting any younger! There won't be a perky boob in the bunch if you don't get going soon! What about that Orihime? She was a sweet, cute girl and you just let her get away! You tell me she's with that Uryu guy now? What does he have that you don't?"

"Yeah. Okay dad. I'll keep that in mind."

"Well why don't you both come? We got plenty of food!"

"No dad, we made plans already. I gotta go, okay? Tell Karin and Yuzu I love them, and tell Yuzu I'll make it up to her sometime."

"Okay Ichigo. Love you."

"Love ya too."

He hung up the phone and went into the bathroom. Chad was in the shower, the steam fogging up the mirror. "It's only five o' clock. What do you wanna do tonight?" He said.

"I don't know. Why don't we have dinner with your family? We were invited after all." his boyfriend replied from inside the stall.

"Nah. Not tonight. How about we get take out or something? Or I can cook something." He replied evasively.

"Why don't we ever spend time with your family? Why don't you tell them about us?"

Ichigo sighed and ran a hand through his spiky strawberry blond hair. Here we go again. Frankly, he was a little exasperated.

"Look…again. It's not you. It's my dad." Chad stopped the water and opened up the curtain. He grabbed a towel and wrapped it around his waist, not saying anything. Ichigo went on. "He's got this whole idea of what 'being a man' is like, and for him it's all about finding a wife and making kids."

Chad looked at him disapprovingly, but said nothing. He stepped out of the shower and went out of the bathroom and went back to their room.

"Oh come on Chad!" Ichigo said loudly, rolling his brown eyes at the ceiling. "Don't be like that." Chad still didn't reply. "Fine. Be like that." He stepped into the warm cocoon of the previously used shower stall and ran the water. It felt good and hot on his back and shoulders.

Ten minutes later, Ichigo came into the kitchen wearing a pair of khakis and a t-shirt. His soul reaper pager was clipped to his pants, just in case. Chad was wearing a pair of slim fitting blue jeans and a t-shirt with the sleeves ripped off. The gold coin he wore around his neck glinted in the fluorescent light of the kitchen. He was standing at the stove cooking what smelled like stir fry and rice.

"Sorry." Ichigo said clumsily.

"It's okay." Chad responded, not turning around.

Dinner that night was tense. Neither of them saying a word, the sound of chewing filled the kitchen. Finally, Chad couldn't take the stiff, awkward silence anymore, and he reached over and took his hand, nearly swallowing it in his own.

"Are you ashamed of me Ichigo? Of us?" He asked quietly, not quite meeting his eyes.

"Where the hell did you get a stupid idea like that?" Ichigo retorted sharply.

"I got it from the way you seem to want to hide me away from the people that care the most about you. Everyone else knows about us. Why not them? You must be ashamed of us, otherwise you would be able to tell them about our relationship. It's as if you're trying to keep me at arm's length, and I'm getting tired of it Ichigo."

"Chad, don't be stupid." Ichigo was getting more and more irritated by the second. He tried to keep a grip on his emotions. "I told you a thousand times. It's not you. I just don't want to disappoint my father…"

"So I'm a disappointment now?" Chad replied getting up from the table.

"I didn't say_ you _were a…"

"Whatever Ichigo." The taller man put his and Ichigo's dirty dishes in the sink and began to wash up.

"What about you then?" Ichigo stood up, "Why don't you shout your love to me from the rooftops?" He asked accusingly "Why aren't you telling your family all about me?" The second he said it, and the words escaped his lips, he felt sickened with himself. In the heat of the moment, he forgot. He could see Chad's broad shoulders stiffen from across the room.

"In case you didn't remember. My family is dead." He said, his back still facing his lover.

"Chad…I'm sorry." He came over to the sink and put his arms around his waist. He could feel his tall boyfriend's muscles working beneath his shirt to keep his voice even. "I love you Chad…"

"Don't worry about it." He replied softly. "It's not your fault you're too scared to face your own feelings."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" The redhead retorted. "I told you I loved you didn't I? I said I was sorry. What the fuck do I have to say to show you?"

"Words are cheap Ichigo." He turned around to finally face the shorter man and pushing his arms off himself. "You tell me you love me, but tell me something. Did you even tell your father that we're living together? You _never_ bring him here. I heard you Ichigo. I heard you tell your father that I'm just your friend. What's wrong? Why are you so scared? Why are you so scared of loving me?"

This was quite a speech for Chad. Usually Ichigo had to push him to say more than two sentences at a time. But in all this, his voice never went over normal. As if he was merely curious. The only thing that gave away his emotions was the very slight, almost invisible trembling of his hands which were balled into fists at his sides.

"I'm not fuckin' scared! It's just that…this…wasn't what I expected to happen, okay? Are you happy now?" Ichigo stepped back and glared at his partner. "Ever since I was a kid, and especially after my mom died, my dad kept telling me that someday, I'm gonna get married to a nice girl just like mom and have kids. And that I was the only one who could keep the Kurosaki name going. And I held onto that."

"Don't you think I wanted those things too Ichigo?" Chad replied softly. "I dreamt of getting married in Mexico with my abuelo there to support me and my new wife. But things change. My abuelo is dead. And I fell in love with _you_ Ichigo, and I want to be with you_._ But I can't be if you're too scared to be honest with yourself. If you're too scared of this relationship, I can't be with you."

The smaller man felt his anger rising to almost a breaking point. His shoulders were shaking as he fought hard to reign in his emotions. "For the last time! I'm. Not. Scared!"

"Then you're ashamed." Chad replied, turning away and added. "Whatever it is, you gotta figure that out for yourself. I can't do it for you Ichigo."That was it. The fact that Chad couldn't even look at him…it would have been better if he had punched him in the face. He couldn't handle Chad's eyes looking away.

"Fuck you." Ichigo said viciously, whirling around on his heel and marching out the door, slamming it in his wake.

"ICHIGO! WAIT A SECOND!" Chad ran to the door and threw it open. But he was too late. His boyfriend was nowhere to be seen. "…that Ichigo is fast." He said to himself and closed the door. Give him some time to cool off. He would be home soon.

The redhead felt the cool night air exploding on his warm cheeks, which he knew were flushed with anger. "Damn you Chad!" He strode down the sidewalk, hardly paying attention to where his feet were bringing him. Suddenly, he heard the sound of rushing water and he looked up. He was back at the river. The river where his mother was taken from him. He often found himself coming here whenever he was angry or upset. Something about this place soothed him. Somehow, surprisingly, he felt close to his mother here.

Ichigo sat down on the grass and drew his knees up to his chest, hugging them with his arms. What was he going to do? He did love Chad. He really did. Why _was _he so reluctant to tell his family about the two of them? He had no problem telling Orihime or Urahara or any of their friends. God, even _Renji_ knew! Yeah, it was a little awkward to tell them all at first, but once they did, their friends rallied around them and showed them nothing but love and support. Orihime even made a really nice collage of the two of them as a housewarming gift when they moved into their own apartment. What was it about telling his father that scared him so much? Yeah…he could admit it to himself. He_ was_ scared to tell Isshin, but why? The Soul Reaper lied down on the cool grass and looked up at the stars above him.

Was Chad right? Was he scared to tell him as a way of keeping his boyfriend at arm's length? After all, once he told his family, it would be actually be real. They would really be in a committed relationship rather than just playing house. Was it because he didn't want to disappoint his father and ruin all his dreams he had for his only son? He didn't know, but one thing he knew…it wasn't fair to Chad. It wasn't fair to his boyfriend to hide him from his family.

A sense of frustration overpowered him and he gripped the grass by his sides "Damnit. I'm a soul reaper. I have fought freakin hollows and almost died time and time again. But I can't tell my own dad that I am in love with someone amazing? What the _hell_ is wrong with me? When did I become so weak? And what you say mom, if you could see me now? Okay…that's it." He stood up. He was going to tell his father, come hell or high water.

He left the river and stepped back out into the street. He was going to go home, apologize profusely to his partner, beg his forgiveness and tell his father tomorrow. He really was being an idiot, but he would make it up to him…somehow….

He should have heard it. He should have seen it coming. But his thoughts were too consumed with thoughts to pay any attention to his surroundings. Suddenly, all he could hear was an earsplitting shriek, and the smell of burning rubber filled his nose. He saw a blinding light…felt a sudden impact, then nothing more.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Ichigo Kurosaki could hear muffled voices coming from somewhere above him. Was he…was he lying down? He felt so stiff; he couldn't move his arms or legs, and he was so tired. And heavy.

"I think he's coming around now…" He could hear his father's voice sounding hushed and uncharacteristically worried. He could hear his sisters talking in soft tones, but couldn't understand what they were saying. It sounded like Yuzu was crying…

He opened his eyes and saw his father standing over him. "What…what happened? " Ichigo croaked. He looked around and saw his sisters standing next to the bed he was lying in. He could tell, now that he could see properly, that he was in a hospital. His leg was in a cast and raised up so it was elevated over his body. He could feel his arm was in a cast as well. His body was broken.

"You're in the hospital." His father whispered. "You were hit by a car and brought here. Our clinic wasn't big enough to take care of your injuries. You broke your leg, your arm, three ribs, your collarbone and your nose. You're not gonna be able to fight me for a while." He smiled weakly. "I'm glad you're okay though. I never would have forgiven you if you had died."

"Why are you whispering?" Ichigo asked. His father nodded to the chair next to the bed. Chad was sitting in it, fast asleep. His hair was greasy, and he was wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing the night they had that fight, they were wrinkled. His face was worn and his eyes had such deep shadows underneath, they almost looked bruised. And he had terrible stubble on his cheeks. He looked like a mess.

"You've been unconscious for three days, and he's been sitting in that chair the entire time. I told him that he should go home and get some sleep. He politely declined though. Even the nurses couldn't get him to leave. I think they were a little scared of his size to be honest."

Ichigo could feel tears coming to his eyes. Hot and stinging the corners of his eyes, he used all of his sheer willpower to not allow himself to cry. Not in front of his father. Not in front of his little sisters, who were fussing with his sheets, and fluffing up his pillow unsure of what to say. His father must have sensed the danger, because he added "Orihime and all your other friends are waiting right outside to see you." He went to the door and poked his head out. "He's up guys."

At once, Orihime came in holding hands with Uryu, with Renji following, looking awkward in a human hospital. At this point, Chad woke up with a start. "So what happened guys?" Ichigo asked, keeping his tone light.

"Oh Ichigo!" Orihime started to cry and broke from Uryu's grasp and rushed forward to Ichigo's bedside. She gingerly touched his cheek and arm. "Does it hurt?"

"Nah…" he replied. Honestly, he could hardly feel anything at all…except…he was _tired._ How much pain medication was he on?

As if on cue, an intimidating looking nurse walked in and sternly told them all to leave so he could rest. Orihime kissed him on the cheek and they all promised to visit him tomorrow.

One by one, his friends and family left the room, leaving Ichigo and Chad alone together in the brightly lit room.

"Hey Chad. I sent Yuzu and Karin home for the night, so we can be alone. Can I see you outside for a sec?" Ichigo's father asked, coming back into the room.

The two young men exchanged perplexed glances, and Chad patted the redhead's shoulder. "Go to sleep now. I'll be here when you wake up." He whispered. Ichigo leaned back against his pillow and fell asleep.

Chad went outside into the hall, softly closing the door behind him. "Yes Mr. Kurosaki? You wanted to see me?"

"You're in love with my son." Isshin didn't even give any pretense before just coming out with it. Chad blinked and tried to look as blank as possible. "Don't even try to hide it. I know that you love him."

Chad sighed. The game was up. Sorry Ichigo. "Yes." He answered simply "I do love him. How did you know?"

"As you know, Orihime was the one who found Ichigo. He was hit right outside her house. She and Uryu called for an ambulance and then called me. When we got the hospital, she called you. So I was standing right by the door when you came running in as fast as you could, and I saw the look in your eyes when you ran by me. Your eyes had the same look that my own had when my wife was killed. They were the eyes of a man about to lose it all. Your eyes told it all, even if you didn't say anything. I may not be the smartest man on earth. Lord knows, my wife was much smarter than I am, but I do know that look. Not to mention, you haven't left Ichigo's bedside in three days. You need a shower."

Chad was deeply touched, and couldn't even think of anything to say. After a minute of stunned silence, he said softly looking plainly at him. "Ichigo was so scared to tell you. He didn't want to disappoint you."

"Ichigo is an idiot sometimes." Isshin shook his head. "All his life, his mother and I only wanted him to be happy. When he saw you in his room, and I told him that you had been with him the whole time, he almost cried, not from sadness, but from joy. I can tell…you make him happy."

He took Chad's shoulders and looked appraisingly into his eyes. I only have a few questions for you now. "Do you love my son?"

"With all my heart sir." Chad replied, holding his gaze steady.

"Do you want him to be happy?"

"Every day, I want to make him happy sir."

"Does he make you happy?"

"Oh yes sir. He does. He's loud and obnoxious and sometimes so stubborn I don't even know what to do with myself." He smirked and went on "but I love your son and he makes me happy, and I want to spend my life making him as happy as he makes me."

"Good. I only have one more thing to add..." Isshin smiled and then twirled around on one foot and aimed a kick in Chad's direction. "Welcome to the family!" The young man easily avoided it, took his foot and pushed him away. "Thank you Mr. Kurosaki." Chad replied a smile coming to his face. The older man smiled at him, nodded and left without another word.

He turned around and went back into the room where his boyfriend lay sleeping. He sat down in the chair he had occupied and took his hand. He sat there in the silence for over two hours, just staring at his lover, thinking about everything that's happened in these last few days. The fight, the waiting for Ichigo to come home, the hysterical phone call at two thirty that morning, driving to the hospital, and running into the room to see the man he loved looking so beaten. Like a broken rag doll. Fear had seized his heart, thinking that he might be too late. That Ichigo was gone, just like his parents…like his abuelo. But he held on…then the last three excruciatingly long days, where sometimes it looked like it was going to be Ichigo's final moments left on Earth, and sometimes where it looked like he might just wake up, and he would lean forward with breathless anticipation waiting, for his boyfriend to open his beautiful light brown eyes and smile at him. But he would keep breathing slowly and steadily, not waking up, and Chad would once again, lean back and continue to wait patiently.

Ichigo woke up again, shaking Chad out of his thoughts and opened his eyes and looked at the empty room blearily.

"Where are my dad and sisters?"

"He went home for the night. I'm here now. Go back to sleep."

"No…." Ichigo tried to sit up. Chad gently pushed him back down and used the remote to raise the bed so Ichigo was in a sitting position, his broken leg in front of him, rather than above. "Better?"

"Yeah. I'm kinda sick of being on my back. I didn't even spend this much time healing at the Soul Society." He laughed a little "I can't believe that my body is this broken and weak compared to what happened there. Urahara must be pissed."

"Nah…he and Yoruichi are both on pins and needles waiting to hear more news about you. They were both really worried." He gave a gentle squeeze. "So was I."

"I heard you were here the whole time." Ichigo said softly "You didn't have to do that."

"What was I going to do? Just leave you here?" Chad said sharply. He took a deep breath, and sad softly: "I…I'm so sorry Ichigo. I should never have pressured you about telling your father before you were ready."

"No Chad…I'm sorry… I was coming home to tell you that…I've been such an idiot and unfair…you are the best thing that has ever happened to me, and I am proud to call you my partner. I love you so much." The bigger man's curly brown hair had fallen into his chocolate eyes and he bowed his head. His hand was trembling ever so slightly, and Ichigo grabbed onto it and held on as tight as he could.

"Ichigo…for a while, it looked like you wouldn't make it. Please…don't ever scare me like that again. Promise me, right now, you won't ever leave me like that…"He looked up, his face naked and more vulnerable than Ichigo had ever seen it. Tears fell from his eyes onto his brown cheeks, and he turned his face away.

"Look at me." He looked back up into his lover's eyes. He saw a love and intensity he only ever saw in Ichigo's eyes. "I promise you Chad…I will be right here, with you, forever. I promise I will always be with you. I won't…I won't leave you." The strawberry blond could feel those same tears that had threaten to fall earlier forming in his eyes again. Instead of hiding them, he let them fall unabashed, and unashamed.

Chad moved the chair closer to the bed and kissed him with exquisite gentleness on his lips and caressed his cheek. The smaller man could feel the combined weight of the pain medication and all the emotions he had been feeling take their toll on him. He was falling asleep again. He could hear his boyfriend singing softly in Spanish to him. He closed his eyes and sighed happily, listening. Just before the blackness of sleep overtook him again, he heard his lover whisper softly in his ear "Tienes mi corazon. Always and forever."

The End.


	2. Surprise Epilogue!

**A/N: I know this was supposed to be a one-shot, but I was so deeply honored and touched that so many of you seemed to enjoy the story. So I decided to create a little epilogue and wrap things up. I really hope you like it.**

The following morning Ichigo woke up early. He could feel his body more properly, now that some medications have worn off, and it _hurt. _"Damn…" He whispered to himself. "I forgot my body could ache like this, usually my soul is the one that gets banged up, but that usually heals quickly." He was going to be pretty much useless for a while. Ugh…this is gonna _suck._

He looked over at Chad, still asleep with his legs up on Ichigo's bed so their feet were touching. His hand still lay on the bed, long brown fingers mere centimeters away from his own. He smiled at him as his heart filled with a burst of so much love for the sleeping man next to him, it almost burst. He lay there in the silence, just marveling over his partner, and their last few years together. From the day they met as high schoolers to now, four years together, two years living in the same home. How it all had passed so quickly, like a dream. But it wasn't Chad was real. He was here. He was real. They were together. And would be, forever.

An hour later, Chad woke up just before his father and sisters arrived to visit. Yuzu came in with a huge bouquet of fresh orange, white and yellow wildflowers. She immediately began buzzing around cleaning the room up and fussing with his sheets.

"Those are pretty." Chad rumbled, standing up and helping her arrange them in a vase.

"Thank you." She replied brightly. "I picked them myself. The orange ones make me think of Ichi's hair."

"They do match." The tall man said with a smirk. He glanced over at the young man in the bed. Ichigo sarcastically glared at them.

"My hair isn't orange. It's red. Get it right."

"Hey!" Isshin came in yelling and mockingly throwing a punch at his son "Your sister spent all morning picking those, you ungrateful brat! Say thank you!" Ichigo merely rolled his eyes and they all laughed. Except Karin. In all this, she didn't say a word. She didn't even come into the room.

"Hey loser." She finally broke in spitefully. " How about you don't walk into any more cars. Kay?" She was nonchalantly leaning against the doorway, her eyes glinted at him angrily.

"C'mere." Ichigo replied holding his un-casted arm out to her. She didn't move. "Come here Karin. And you too Yuzu." Both of his sisters moved toward him. "Come here, and give your big brother a hug."

He gave Yuzu a quick hug and a kiss on the cheek. "I love you Yuzu. I'm sorry I didn't come home to eat your dinner the other night."

"It's okay Ichigo. I'm just glad you're okay." She replied and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Please get well soon."

"You know it." He said, giving her a wink. Yuzu moved away and Karin was standing behind her. She looked so angry…and scared. Ichigo has never seen that look on her face. Not even when their mom died.

"Karin…" He reached out to her. She inched closer to him. "I love you Karin. I'm sorry."

His younger sister began to cry silently, furiously wiping away her tears. "You stupid idiot!" She finally yelled at him and hitting him on his uninjured shoulder. "You freakin idiot! How could you go and get yourself almost killed? What would we have done…without you? We lost mom, how could we handle losing you too! I hate you! I hate you!" With a small sob she allowed him to wrap his arm around her as she cried against his neck.

"I'm so sorry...I'm so sorry Karin. I love you so much, and I promise I won't leave you guys. You aren't going to lose me…shhh…it's okay…shhh" He whispered gently stroking her hair and shoulder.

Yuzu stood next to her father in complete shock. Her sister had never broken down like that. Ever. It was usually her that was the one who cried. Never Karin. Tears were running down her own face, and when she gave a small sniff, her father put a hand on her shoulder, while Chad busied himself with the flowers. After a minute, Karin calmed herself down and pulled away from her big brother. With a slight hiccup, she went over to her father who hugged her tight and kissed the top of her head.

"Yuzu. Why don't you take your sister to the cafeteria to get something to eat and drink? Maybe some fresh air. Go take a walk guys."

"Okay dad. That's a good idea." Yuzu took her sister by the hand and lead her out of the room. Down the hall, they could hear Karin say something and earn a laugh from Yuzu. She was going to be just fine.

"Hey Chad…why don't you on home and get some sleep?" Ichigo said from his bed. "Take a shower too. You stink." He added with a laugh.

"You sure you don't need me?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows.

"Nah. I'm fine for now. Go and take a shower…and please for god's sake change your clothes. I can smell ya from here."

"Okay." He quietly left the room, knowing full well his boyfriend needed a minute with his father, and he was being discreetly dismissed. But damn…he noted, smelling his shirt. He _did _need a shower. And he could use a few hours of sleep in a bed rather than sitting in an uncomfortable chair.

"So son…" Isshin started casually, sitting in the chair that Chad had previously occupied. "Why didn't you to tell me that you were in love with him?"

Ichigo choked a little bit. His father went on, "Don't lie to me son. Chad and I talked last night. He loves you with all of his heart, and I know that you love him. So why didn't you tell me?"

"Dad…" Ichigo started. "I didn't want to disappoint you. I know you had so many hopes for me. Especially after mom..."

His father stood up, and hit him on the shoulder.

"Why is everyone always hitting me?" Ichigo demanded. His father interrupted him loudly.

"What have I been telling you since childhood? I have always wanted you to be happy. I have always wanted that for you and your sisters. If Chad makes you happy, then I want you to stay with him." He stopped and thought for a second. "Oh and take care of him. He's way too good for the likes of you." He smirked at him. Ichigo stared back in stunned silence. His father was okay with it. He wasn't a disappointment. He could be with his partner and not hide anymore...

Finally after a full minute of quiet, he said softly "…thanks dad. For everything."

"Don't mention it son." He replied sitting back down. Finally an evil grin spread over his face...

"So um…who pitches?"

"DAD!" He spluttered sitting up and feeling an explosion of pain his ribs and legs.

"I'm just kidding. Don't pop your stiches." He put his hands up defensively. "I don't really wanna know…although the safe money is on Chad…"

"DAD!"

Xxxxxxxxxxx

After another week in the hospital, Ichigo was deemed well enough to be sent home. The doctors marveled at just how quickly their red headed patient's many injuries were healing. The bruises were gone, and his bones that had broken, were quickly mending themselves. "We haven't seen anything like this." One of them had said to him in amazement. "It's as if your body is _willing_ itself to heal faster." Chad and Ichigo merely looked at each other and laughed. Orihime and Uryu visited every day, bringing flowers and cards and one day some homemade soup. (After taking a sip and tasting chocolate and eggplant and fish, Ichigo decided that if he wanted to heal more quickly, he wouldn't drink anymore) Uryu made him a really nice embroidered pillow that said "Get well soon!" He was genuinely touched at all of his friend's and family's concern, yet a little frustrated. He wanted to get up and do something damnit, laying here was making him crazy.

On his last day in the hospital, when he and Chad were alone, Urahara and Yoruichi popped in to see him. They explained the Renji was taking care of any Hollow that came their way for now, and that he should take it easy. They also promised to train him up more after the casts were off, so his muscles wouldn't atrophy.

"Just cause you're hurt, don't think we're gonna take it easy on you." Yoruichi said smiling, indicating Kisuke, who was standing to her right. "We're gonna kick your ass." They looked at each other and two identical evil grins spread across their faces.

"Oh fuck…" Ichigo replied, rolling his eyes, Chad laughed. "An ass kicking may just be what he needs. He's going stir crazy in this room…and it's only been a week since he woke up."

Ichigo threw him a dirty look, but said nothing. He was right of course.

Xxxxxxxxx

"Chad!" Ichigo called, "They're gonna be here any minute!"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Chad replied, coming into the kitchen to join his boyfriend. It had been three weeks since coming out of the hospital. It really was amazing to see the level of progress Ichigo had made in such a short period of time. His leg was still broken, but his arm was now well enough to support his weight. Unfortunately, he still had to use a wheelchair because his collarbone was still broken and he couldn't use crutches yet. His ribs were fine by this point. It really was a miracle.

Chad bent down and planted a kiss on his lover's lips. "It's cute how nervous you are."

"I'm not nervous!" He saw the disbelieving look his boyfriend was giving him. "Yeah, okay I am kinda nervous. But this is the first time my family has seen this place, and it's gotta be right. Kay?"

He kissed him again. "Kay."

Today was an important day. His father and sisters were coming for dinner. Because Ichigo was still injured, his sister was cooking it at home and bringing it over to them. They had spent the morning cleaning up and making sure everything was in its place. Suddenly the doorbell rang and Chad answered it.

A sudden foot came aiming for Chad's face. He blocked it easily and sent the man attached to the foot flying through the small kitchen.

"Dad!" Ichigo moaned from his chair. "Do you really have to do that?"

"Well since I can't kick you, Chad here will have to suffice." He replied, picking himself up off the floor and grinning. "Although, he is providing a great challenge. Maybe I'll have to keep it up, even after you're okay."

"I look forward to it Mr. Kurosaki." Chad said taking the food bundles from Karin's and Yuzu's hands and setting the table.

"Please…call me Isshin." The older man held out his hand. "It's nice to see the place finally." Chad shook his hand "Thank you."

They sat around the table and began to eat. Dinner was far from a peaceful affair, with all the yelling and throwing rolls around and Ichigo swearing, and his father trying to get a sparring match started at the table. But as Chad noted, this was his partner's family. And it was starting to feel like his own.

Later on that night Ichigo and Chad lay in bed together, nuzzling and kissing.

"That went well. They seem to like you." The strawberry blond said, cuddling into the taller man's chest.

"That's good. I liked them too." Chad replied, brushing a kiss on Ichigo's forehead.

"For now. They'll grow on your nerves soon. Then you'll regret wanting them to know at all."

"I look forward to it."

"Hey Chad." The Soul Reaper said looking into his lover's eyes.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

Chad took his cheeks in his broad hands and kissed his lips gently. "Tienes mi Corazon."

"Always and forever." Ichigo replied, kissing him back softly.

The two men fell asleep like that holding each other close, each of them confident that they will always be just like that. A family.

The End. (For real this time)


End file.
